fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Alice Donna Belle the Second / Relationships
Family Parents * King Cepheus '- is Alice's deceased father. Alice and her father only met each other due to the time portal she (Alice) and her friends got sent into. Though both Alice and Cepheus weren't aware that they are family, it can be assumed that they would've had a pleasant relationship with one another. This is shown when Alice is willing to help Cepheus (without knowing he is her biological father) with his confession to Alicia (Alice's mother). * '''Queen Alicia '- is Alice's deceased mother. Similarly to how Cepheus and Alice met, Alicia and her daughter only got to know each other due to the second time warp (in SSP: Season 2). There are, however, several clues left out that hint to the fact that Alice is her daughter. Willow has stated that the statue of a woman (Alicia) looks just like Alice. Another hint is that Alicia's wedding ring is a perfect fit to Alice's finger. When Alice first arrived in the Space Between Dimensions, Alicia is somehow able to sense she (Alice) is around, despite the fact that Alice (along with her friends) are invisible to the naked eye. Though both Alicia and Alice weren't aware that they are family, it can be assumed that they would've had a pleasant relationship with one another. This is shown when Alice comforted Alicia during the time warp when she (Alicia) was feeling distressed during the arranged marriage with the man she doesn't love, Diabolos. Siblings * 'Alisa '- is one of Alice's older sisters. She and Alice get along well together, as shown in SSP: S1 and SSP: S2. They bond in their interests about space-time among many other things. Alisa is slightly overprotective of Alice, and she's willing to keep her out of danger at all costs. Alisa is shown to be eager to teach Alice the physical ways of fighting, opposed to Alison's way of teaching Alice (which involves fighting strategically). Alisa is the most competitive and cocky out of the three royal siblings, with Alison being the calm and poised one and Alice being the shy and friendly one. Like the rest of Alice's family members and Alice herself, they are both unaware that they are related to one another. * 'Alison '- is one of Alice's older sisters. Like Alisa and her relationship with Alice, Alison and Alice get along well together. They bond in their interests about each other's imaginations among many other things. Alison is also overprotective of Alice, but she (Alison) knows that Alice is capable of defending herself against the dangers that approach her. Alison is shown to be eager to teach Alice the intellectual ways of fighting, opposed to Alisa's way of teaching Alice (which involves fighting physically). Alison is the calmest and most poised out of the three royal siblings, with Alisa being the competitive and cocky one and Alice being the shy and friendly one. Like the rest of Alice's family members and Alice herself, they are both unaware that they are related to one another. Other Relatives * '''Victor - is Alice's male cousin. Like the rest of Alice's family members and Alice herself, they are both unaware that they are related to one another. * Victoria '- is Alice's aunt. Love Interest * '''Claudius '- is Alice's spouse. They are handfasted, but they aren't exactly married in both Majestique and Agios culture. They are simply joined together as one. Alice and Claudius have a strong and positive relationship as of now. They are both willing to protect each other from the dangers that attempt to trouble them and their relationship. Friends Fellow Pretty Cures '''Michelle May Summer Out of all the Cures, Alice is the closest with Michelle. Both of them aren't that similar, but they share the same tastes in fashion. There may be times that they disagree in certain topics, but they still reconcile at all costs. Last time, before the series of Starry Sky Precure started, Michelle used to bully Alice along with other girls. But then when Alice opened up to Michelle even more, Michelle started to regret all the bad things she did and they eventually became best friends. When it comes to fighting in battles, Cure Andromeda (Alice's alter ego) is often partnered with Cure Peacock (Michelle's alter ego) and/or Cure Centaur (Chelsea's alter ego). This is because, according to Adarna, that: "Those compatible with one another will work well when in a duel." That means that those who are comfortable with working with each other must fight together when it comes to a battle. As a friend, Alice looks up to Michelle as if she was an older sister. Despite the fact that Alice is factually older than Michelle, Michelle still acts more seriously than Alice does most of the times. Michelle will do anything in her power to protect Alice, and Alice would do the same for Michelle. Chelsea Halley Shine Alice and Chelsea are best friends, along with Michelle. Both of them are pretty similar since they are both optimistic, energetic, and a little boisterous at times. Chelsea and Alice already met when they were elementary students, and they eventually reunited when they had the same dorm in Starlight Prep. Chelsea loves baking sweet treats and cooking meals for both Michelle and Alice, which they obviously thank her a lot for. Same with Cure Peacock, Cure Centaur is often grouped with Cure Andromeda and/or Cure Peacock. The three are quite powerful when together, but it is stated that Andromeda has a far stronger energy attack compared to both of them. Chelsea and Alice love trading their secret recipes, even though they were supposed to keep them to themselves. Chelsea also likes teaching Alice how to cook, since she's a far better chef than Alice is. In the trio (Michelle, Alice, and Chelsea) of best friends, Chelsea is always the one to crack up silly jokes and goof around with the other two, which makes Michelle annoyed, and Alice often laughs at this. Adarna Melissa Royale the First At the beginning of the series, Adarna doesn't seem to acknowledge Alice much during training, but she pays attention to the great amount of respect Alice has for her. As the series progresses, Adarna grows fond of Alice and becomes impressed of how great Alice has been improving. In battles, Cure Mystical (Adarna's alter ego) usually takes action first before anyone else in the group. Andromeda often follows her lead, which goes same for the rest of her teammates. Mystical entrusts leadership to be in Andromeda's/Alice's hands, and she appoints her to be the leader of the Starry Sky Pretty Cure gang. Alice looks up to Adarna as a role model, and she often addresses her in her titles like "Princess Adarna", "Lady Adarna", or "Mistress Adarna". The latter would often smile and tell Alice that her own first name is fine, and that she doesn't need to say her full title in order to gain her respect. Sophia Zoe Charm Despite being opposites (Alice is a little extroverted while Sophia keeps things to herself), they share something in common, the love of books. Alice would often visit Sophia in the library to bond with her. Despite the latter's protests, Alice still remains by her side and eventually Sophia becomes used to it. Cure Serpent (Sophia's alter ego) often, if not, always makes the battle strategies and escape routes for the group. Andromeda is often dazzled by her intellect, and she often questions on how she does it. Andromeda often showers her with praises, and Serpent attempts to return the compliments. As the series develops, Sophia eventually grows to like Alice, especially for her benevolence. After Sophia betrays the group, Alice grows very upset. She presumably manages to forgive her for this, but in the idol vision Alice killed Sophia by throwing her off the window. As of now, Alice and Sophia are in good terms after the latter joins the group and apologizes for her betrayal. Grace Elena Cygnus Grace and Alice have a positive relationship. Grace finds Alice adorable, and she is fond of teaching her things she knows about. Alice looks up to Grace for her elegance and calmness, often surprised at how the latter takes things calmly even if the situation is bad. They both exchange learning things about each other's hobbies. Cure Swan (Grace's alter ego) works on the defense of the group. She and Andromeda would often team up to defend the team from attacks of the enemy/s. Since they are compatible in friendship, they work very well in duels too. Until now, the two of them are in good terms with one another. Corrine Sapphire Raven At first, Corrine disliked Alice for her noise and klutziness. Alice, on the other hand, admired Corrine and hoped to become her friend. Currently, Corrine and Alice respect each other equally. After Alice had taught Corrine how to learn to trust others, Corrine now grew to like Alice as a close friend. When Corrine falls out of the helicopter, Alice is gravely saddened. During battles, Cure Crow (Corrine's alter ego) and Cure Andromeda rarely work together to attack and defeat a certain nemesis. That's probably because they aren't that close with one another. They do team up sometimes, though. Until now, the two of them are in good terms with one another. Eloise Sam Aquila Eloise and Alice are great friends with each other. They generally agree on things, especially when it comes to friendships. Eloise is fiercely loyal to Alice, as shown when she tearfully apologizes for not being able to save Alice from falling off the helicopter. Alice admires Eloise for her bravery and athleticism, which she finds very noteworthy. During battles, Cure Eagle (Eloise's alter ego) and Cure Andromeda rarely work together to attack and defeat a certain nemesis. That's probably because they aren't that close with one another. They do team up sometimes, though. Until now, the two of them are in good terms with one another. Willow Lumina Glow Willow and Alice are shown to be sparring partners in the episode where Alice finally trains to become a Precure. They are shown to enjoy each other's company, with both of them exchanging quips and jokes. Alice has earned Willow's respect ever since the day they met, and the same goes for Willow with Alice. During battles, Cure Wolf (Willow's alter ego) and Cure Andromeda rarely work together to attack and defeat a certain nemesis. That's probably because they aren't that close with one another. They do team up sometimes, though. Until now, the two of them are in good terms with one another. Category:SSP Category:Alice